Un garçon comme les autres
by parodyxofxlife
Summary: Artie trouve qu'elle est trop bien pour lui, ça le tient éveillé la nuit. FIC DÉFI avec rraquette. On m'a forcée T.T À ne PAS lire si vous vous attendez à du Brittana. J'suis pas trop fière, non plus, alors...


Artie Abrams n'était pas quelqu'un d'extraordinaire, ça, il ne le savait que trop bien. Ce n'était qu'un garçon parmi tant d'autres. Et comme si le fait de n'être qu'un garçon n'était pas suffisant, il avait fallu qu'il soit celui en fauteuil roulant. Son visage était fade, il n'avait rien de remarquable. Ses vêtements ternes et passés de mode et son air commun l'effaçaient rapidement dans la foule. Il roulait, voilà tout. La seule raison pour laquelle on se souvenait de lui, c'était parce qu'il roulait. S'il avait marché, personne ne le remarquerait. Il était loin des footballers tape-à-l'œil que tout le monde aime et qui font tomber les filles. Eux, personne n'osait dire qu'ils étaient des garçons comme les autres. Ils étaient grands, ils étaient beaux. Lui, il était le mec en fauteuil roulant. Le mec avec de drôles de lunettes, celui qui devait se tortiller comme une chenille quand les autres, pour l'humilier, le retirait de son fauteuil et le déposaient par terre.

C'est pourquoi ce jour-là, aux casiers, quand il avait levé les yeux vers Brittany, il avait arrêté de respirer un instant. La blonde lui avait parlé. Non pas pour l'insulter ou pour lui demander la permission de copier sur lui en cours d'espagnol, elle lui avait fait du rentre-dedans, carrément! Il s'était subtilement pincé le bras à plusieurs reprises pendant la journée pour se réveiller mais jamais rien ne s'était passé. Même après tout ce temps, quand il posait ses yeux, des soirs comme celui-là, sur son doux visage endormi, la théorie du songe lui traversait encore l'esprit. Les deux mains derrière la tête, le jeune homme inspira profondément avant de recracher brutalement l'air hors de ses poumons. Il était tard, mais il n'arrivait pas à dormir. Quelque chose l'en empêchait, une pensée, une impression. Il regardait tout autour de lui, observant sans trop porter attention les murs blancs et fleuris de la chambre de Brittany.

Tout y était si beau, si doux. Comme elle. Il regarda à sa droite et sourit à la vue de sa petite amie. Elle lui avait fait volte-face tout de suite après s'être assoupi, il ne pouvait donc voir que son dos dénudé et le derrière de sa tête, mais cela lui suffisait amplement. Doucement, il passa ses doigts entre ses mèches dorées et une petite larme naquit au coin de son œil. Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas être comme ça tout le temps? Être à lui, toute à lui. Mais non, il y avait cette garce de Santana. Depuis quelques temps, il avait remarqué des comportements suspects entre les deux adolescentes. Des murmures, des secrets… Des sourires complices, sourires qu'il voudrait être le seul à pouvoir contempler. Et bien sûr, si un regard pouvait tuer, il serait mort depuis longtemps! Les yeux haineux de la jeune hispanique lui glaçaient le sang un peu trop souvent à son goût. Il aurait tant voulu lui en vouloir, cela aurait été tellement plus facile, mais il n'y arrivait pas. Il avait essayé, ça oui! Mais il ne pouvait en vouloir à personne de désirer être avec la plus jolie fille de l'école.

Et Santana, elle était belle, elle aussi. Lui, c'était un mec parmi tant d'autre. Un garçon, juste un garçon… Il ne lui en avait pas parlé, bien sûr. Si elle devait lui annoncer qu'elle ne l'aimait pas, ou pire, qu'elle ne l'avait jamais aimé, son monde s'écroulerait. Alors il ne disait rien. Il se contentait de l'aimer du mieux qu'il le pouvait, espérant que ce serait assez. Constatant que le sommeil ne le gagnerait probablement pas de sitôt, l'adolescent décida de le lever. Essayant de ne pas réveiller sa belle aux bois dormants, il monta lentement sur son fauteuil et se mit silencieusement à regarder un peu partout dans la chambre. Il regardait les photos sur les murs, dans les cadres. Il observa attentivement chaque plaque, chaque médaille et chaque trophée de danse et de cheerleading qu'elle avait gagnés et affichait avec fierté. Mais, tout d'un coup, sur le bureau, un cahier rose attira son attention. C'était un journal intime.

Il était couvert de paillettes et on pouvait lire le nom de Brittany en grosses lettres argentées juste au-dessus d'une étiquette « interdit aux chats trop curieux ». Artie ricana. Ce Lord Tubbington était tout un numéro, pensa-t-il. Il n'avait jamais eu l'intention d'entrer dans la vie privée de sa copine, mais il devait savoir. Si elle l'aimait réellement, elle l'avait sûrement écrit là-dedans. Il ravala donc rapidement sa culpabilité et ouvrit le petit carnet. Surprise, les 15 premières pages ne contenaient que des dessins d'arc-en-ciel, de chat et de petits canards en caoutchouc jaunes. Le jeune homme ne resta pas bouche-bée bien longtemps, il s'agissait quand même des trois plus grandes passions de l'adolescente. Il se contenta donc de tourner les pages jusqu'à voir apparaître des mots.

Il ne lut pas tout ce qu'elle avait écrit, il avait un certain respect, quand même. Il arriva même à se retenir de lire les pages qui contenaient le nom de Santana. Il attendit impatiemment de voir arriver le sien. Quand cela se produisit, il hésita un instant. Que ferait-il si ce qui était écrit n'était pas ce qu'il voulait entendre? Il ne pourrait pas aller la voir et lui dire « Hey, j'ai lu ton journal pendant que tu dormais, je sais ce que tu penses réellement de moi et je ne veux plus jamais te revoir! », il serait coincé avec la vérité. Mais il devait savoir. Il commença alors sa lecture.

_« Cher journal. Aujourd'hui, moi et Lord Tubbington on a joué à cache-cache. Il est vraiment nul, il ne me trouve jamais. Pourtant, quand je m'étais cachée dans le placard, il avait les yeux ouverts! Je l'aime beaucoup, mais je crois que ce n'est pas le chat le plus brillant du monde. En plus, parce qu'il ne m'a pas trouvée, je suis resté enfermée dans le placard. Une chance, Artie était là pour m'ouvrir la porte. Il est vraiment gentil, Artie. Et il chante vraiment bien. Quand il me chante des berceuses pour m'endormir, je fais toujours des beaux rêves. En plus, il est super mignon quand il dort. J'aime aussi quand on se fait des bisous eskimo. Et puis j'aime quand il me transporte sur ses genoux, j'ai l'impression de flotter au-dessus du sol. Je ne sais pas comment il fait ça. J'suis sûre que c'est un magicien. Peut-être qu'il est parent avec Harry Potter… Quand on le regarde bien, on se rend compte qu'il y a une ressemblance. Pas assez pour être des frères, mais peut-être étaient-ils cousins. Bref, c'est vraiment pas un garçon comme les autres, il est spécial. J'suis contente de l'avoir rencontré. Je l'aime beaucoup. »_

Il referma la couverture et pencha la tête vers l'arrière. Jamais de sa vie il n'avait été aussi soulagé. Il reposa le journal à son emplacement initial et retourna près du lit. Avec autant de précautions que lorsqu'il en était descendu, il remonta sur le matelas et se recoucha. Il embrassa délicatement l'épaule blanche de son amour et approcha sa bouche de son oreille.

-Je t'aime aussi, Brittany… Merci.

Il ferma les yeux et se laissa doucement glisser dans les bras de Morphée. Un garçon comme les autres? Qui avait dit ça? C'était le sauveur des demoiselles en détresse et le cousin d'Harry Potter. Il était spécial. Que demander de plus?


End file.
